Odcinek 7915
30 sierpnia 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7914. « 7915. » 7916. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Liam i Hope opowiadają Steffy o badaniu USGW holu FC zostaje odsłonięte logo kolekcji Hope for the Future. W biurze FC, Hope komplementuje prace Thorne'a. Po jego wyjściu, Hope cieszy się, że Liam również jest zaangażowany w sprawy kolekcji. Pojawia się Steffy, która wypytuje o ich pierwsze badanie USG. Zapewnia również Hope, że przed nią jeszcze wiele wspaniałych momentów. Chce zobaczyć zdjęcie ultrasonograficzne dziecka, które będzie przyrodnim rodzeństwem Kelly. Steffy nazywa dziecko pięknym, a Hope przytula przyrodnią siostrę, która wymienia uśmiechy z Liamem. Małżonkowie wspominają jej również o niezręcznej sytuacji z dr Phillips. Tymczasem Amelia dzwoni do Steffy i informuje ją, że Kelly gorączkuje. Zaniepokojeni Steffy i Liam postanawiają jechać do córki. thumb|left|300px|Katie rozmawia z Willem o BilluW swoim domu, Katie odbiera telefon od Thorne'a, który przypomina jej o planach marketingowych dla Hope. Wykorzystuje również okazję, by raz jeszcze zasugerować jej, aby wystąpiła o wyłączne prawo do opieki nad Willem. Tymczasem on stwierdza, że nie chce rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem, gdyż ten go nie lubi. Katie zaprzecza i próbuje wytłumaczyć synowi, że Bill często bywa zajęty i dlatego nie poświęca mu tyle czasu ile powinien. Will wspomina ostatnią kłótnię rodziców, o którą obwinia siebie. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Bill, który ponownie przeprasza zaskoczonego syna za zaniedbywanie go i deklaruje chęć spędzenia z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Kiedy chce wypytać go o szkołę, Will przypomina, że zaczyna się ona dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Bill sugeruje synowi, że spędzą razem czas w jego rezydencji, tak jak robili to dawniej. Will wyjawia, że odwiedza swojego kolegę Andy'ego i nie chce przełożyć tej wizyty. Chłopiec idzie po swoje rzeczy, a Bill zdaje sobie sprawę, że za wszystko ponosi odpowiedzialność. Zjawia się Carter, a Katie tłumaczy byłemu mężowi jak źle wpłynęły na Willa jego ciągle odwoływane wizyty. Bill nie może uwierzyć, że po wszystkich ich rozmowach Katie nadal zamierza walczyć z nim o syna. Ona nie znajduje jednak dla niego żadnego usprawiedliwienia, gdyż przez miesiące był bardziej zainteresowany Steffy niż własnym dzieckiem, który nawet już na niego nie spojrzy. Katie jest wstrząśnięta tym jak Bill potraktował Liama i nie zamierza się zastanawiać, czy to samo spotka Willa. Carter wręcza jej sporządzone dokumenty, a Katie deklaruje, że zrobi wszystko, by chronić swojego syna, nawet przed jego własnym ojcem. Potwierdza, że występuje o wyłączne prawo do opieki nad Willem. thumb|300px|Quinn zgadza się z Thorne'em i KatieW gabinecie CEO, Thorne dołącza do Quinn, Brooke i Ridge'a, odbywających zebranie. Quinn jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się o planach Katie odnośnie do walki o wyłączną opiekę nad Willem. Thorne wyjawia, że chłopiec nie czuje się swobodnie w pobliżu ojca i nie chce go widywać. Quinn i Ridge popierają zamiary Katie, jednakże Brooke przypomina, że Bill wciąż jest ojcem Willa. Po wyjściu Brooke i Quinn, Ridge zapewnia Thorne'a, że byłby on o wiele lepszym ojcem dla Willa niż Bill. W biurze FC, Brooke jest zachwycona zdjęciem ultrasonograficznym dziecka Hope i Liama. Hope zaznacza, że jej mąż jest równie podekscytowany, choć doświadczał już wszystkiego ze Steffy i Kelly. Wyjawia również, że Liam i Steffy pojechali do swojej gorączkującej córeczki. Tymczasem Brooke zastanawia się czy Hope w jakiś sposób dotyka fakt, że Steffy i Liam mają razem dziecko. W domu na klifie, Steffy i Liam dziękują Amelii za wiadomość o Kelly, u której udało się zbić niegroźną gorączkę. Po wyjściu opiekunki, Steffy chce zajrzeć do córki, a Liam postanawia zrobić to samo. Deklaruje, że zawsze będzie przy Kelly. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Will Spencer 2 Kategoria:Amelia Kategoria:Carter Walton